The present disclosure generally relates to pillows and more particularly, an active noise control and biofeedback system integrated with the pillow for improving sleep quality. The biofeedback component delivers frequencies configured to enhance sleep quality and stimulate slow wave sleep.
The sonic environment around a sleeper can have dramatic effects on their ability to fall asleep and stay asleep. Noise disturbances affect a significant portion of the population. In a 2011 study by the National Sleep Foundation, 41% of respondents claimed that partner snoring had a large effect on their ability to sleep at night. In fact, it is estimated that approximately 40% of males and 25% of females snore periodically. In order to promote a sleeping environment that can positively affect sleep quality, the issue of snoring partners must be tackled.
There are several current solutions for the snoring partner issue. USA Today estimates that 27% of couples over age 40 occasionally sleep in separate bedrooms to escape snoring. In addition, white noise machines have been used to drown out the snoring of a partner and earplugs can be used to attenuate the snoring volume; however, none of these solutions are ideal. Sleeping in separate bedrooms is not a sustainable practice for most couples. White noise machines increase the total noise volume in the room as a way to mask snoring. Earplugs and earmuffs can be used to attenuate all incoming noise but can be ineffective for louder noises and/or uncomfortable. Moreover, the use of earplugs or earmuffs could pose a problem with hearing alarms and/or individuals at a distance from the user, e.g., small children. Noise cancelling headphones, e.g., QuietComfort™ headphones commercially available from the Bose Corporation, are available on the market but like earmuffs pose discomfort issues when worn to bed.
Many consumer product companies have developed ways of incorporating biofeedback into products. Smartphone and computer applications have been developed to play soothing sounds and music with the purpose of initiating sleep; however, these products do not have effective ways of delivering the music to the sleeper as they must rely on the Smartphone speakers, headphones or computer speakers.